Enemy of Me
Enemy of Me is the 67th Tomas 10 episode. Summary The Junkman captures Santi adn takes him to his moon base. But for what? Now Tomas and Fer must find a way to get him back. But is the Junkman the real enemy behind this? Plot Enemy of Me Up on the moon, the Junkman had just finished building his new base. “Phase 1 of my plan is now complete. Now moving on to Phase 2.” he said. It was a great summer afternoon. Santi, Fer, and I were relaxing and fishing at the Great Lakes, in Michigan. All of a sudden, waves started to appear. The waves got larger and larger. “I didn’t know the Great Lakes had waves.” I said. “That’s because they don’t.” Fer said. The waves started getting ten feet high. Twelve, fifteen, eighteen. We were backing up from the huge waves. Suddenly, something burst out of the water and the force threw us all back. It was a giant, fifty foot tall shrimp. “This time Big Trouble came after us.” Santi said. Suddenly, the giant shrimp grabbed Santi and snatched him away. “Heeey! Let me go!” Santi called out. I quickly activated the watch, turned into Danger Duck, and chased after the giant shrimp monster. I swam over to it, leaped out of the water, and landed on its forehead. “Alright shrimpy, drop the kid or face the Power of my Orb Randomizers!” I said creating two eggs. The giant shrimp tried slamming me with its whiskers, but I quacked out of range and threw the eggs at it. They exploded on contact and threw the giant shrimp back. “Bulls eye!” I said. The shrimp roared. Meanwhile, Fer got in a motorboat and drove after us. The giant shrimp flung one of its tentacles and slapped me into the water. “That’s your first mistake.” I said from the water. Suddenly, the water glowed yellow and I rose up surrounded by a large amount of water. “Now face the sting of my Aqua Dense!” I shouted then blasted the giant shrimp with the large amount of water. The shrimp roared as it was hit him, causing him to start swinging around. “Whoooaa! I think I’m gonna be sick.” Santi said as he was violently swung around. The giant shrimp released him and he fell down towards the water. I saw this and quickly swam after him. But all of a sudden, a spaceship came out of nowhere and sucked him up with a tractor beam . “Help!” he called out as he was taken inside the ship. Luckily, I grabbed Fer, and I quacked us inside the ship right before it left. “Now why did someone kidnap Santi?” I wondered. About ten minutes later, we had arrived on a large, dome-concealed military base on the moon. I quacked Fer and I out before anyone noticed we snuck on. Unfortunately, I turned back to normal right when I quacked us out. Luckily, it was concealed in a dome that provided oxygen. We looked around and analyzed the scene. There was a huge building in the center and around it were hundreds of spider drones. Some larger than others. “Only the Junkman has shown us enough to be able to build such a huge military base.” Fer stated. “Then that giant shrimp must have been created by him too.” I stated. “But why did he kidnap Santi?” I wondered. “I have no idea.” Fer replied. “By the way, security in here isso tight we can’t even move a step without being detected.” he observed. “Don’t worry, getting past those drones is just level one. Getting past the inside will be the real challenge.” I stated. “Get ready so that we can leave as soon as I bring him back.” I said. “But how do we leave?” he asked. “Hmm. I don‘t know.” I said. “I might be able to figure out how to drive one of these ships.” Fer said. “How hard could it be?” he said. “Alright. I’m going in.” I said. “Got it. Be careful in there.” he said. “Don’t worry about me.” I said showing him the watch. I quickly ran behind some crates and transformed. One drone caught site of this. “Something just moved behind the cargos.” it said. “Search it. Search it.” Two other drones. The drones went over and moved the crates aside. But there was nothing there. “Illogical. Illogical.” the first drone said. Meanwhile, I had transformed into tiny Grey Matter. “Ha ha. Suckers. Find me if you can.” I said. Then, I ran straight towards the main building, undetected. “There’s my way in.” I said finding a vent. I jumped in. Next, I found a computer system. “Gotcha!” I said. “Whether the size is big or small, the principle of it is still the same.” I said tampering with it. “Alright. Now to find Santi.” I said when I was done. “But why did the Junkman kidnap him? He isn’t the one who attacked him before.” I wondered. “Why did you kidnap me you freak!” Santi called out. He was inside a cylinder chamber connected to a computer. “Let me go!” he ordered. He was imprisoned by the Junkman. “What experiment are you planning this time Junkman?” he asked. “What an annoying child. I already have one of those to deal with.” The Junkman commented. “Are you just using me as bait to capture Tomas?” he asked. What is he really up to? Is what he was really thinking. The Junkman chuckled. “That is…” he started. “DNA analysis of Santi Diaz is 100% complete.” the computer stated. “Yes, yes.” The Junkman said. “Now everything is all set.” he said. “What are you doing?” Santi asked. “Poor boy, you could not even comprehend what I have in mind.” The Junkman replied. “Why do you even bother? Its not like you ever win. You always loose.” Santi teased. “You winning is impossible.” he stated. “Like dividing by zero.” “Nothing is impossible to me, boy. With my technology and my marvelous intelligence combined together.” he stated. “The watch of the child will soon be mine. And when it is, I will use it to rid myself of you three.” he said. “Not so fast!” I called out. Just then, I kicked through the vent. The vent cage flew over and slammed into the Junkman’s head. I was already back to normal. “Tomas!” Santi called out, glad to see me. “What?! How did you get in here?!” The Junkman asked surprised. “I used Grey Matter to sneak in through the pipes.” I replied. I was back to normal in the middle of it though. “You really need to upgrade your ‘security’” I teased. The Junkman growled in anger. “Get him!” The Junkman ordered his drones. “Eliminate that brat immediately!” he commanded. “Ok. Let’s go.” I said activating the watch. “Alright, here we go.” I said selecting Spykeback. All the drones blasted machine gun at me. I ducked, rolled, jumped, and dodged all the blasts. They soon blasted all their bullets and had to reload. “Now it’s my turn.” I said then blasted razor sharp spikes out of my body. The spikes were jammed into the drones. Cutting, tearing, and slicing them all. “Alright. Way to go Tomas.” Santi complemented. Next, I made a sword spike come out of my wrist and sliced the machine that was containing him. The cylinder chamber released him and he was free. “Lets get out of here.” I said. “Ok, Mr. Junkman, use your ‘incredible’ brain power to get out of this.” Santi said. Then we started heading out. The Junkman growled in anger. “Computer, shut down the base and activate intruder mode.” he ordered the computer. “I repeat: Shut down base and activate intruder mode.” “Shut down the base…Activate intrud…Intruder! Error! Error! Error!” the computer said. “What?” the Junkman said. “Energy overload! Danger! Danger! Danger!” the computer stated. “Self destruct mode activated.” it said. “In 3, 2, 1.” Suddenly, the computer exploded. “It worked!” I stated. “I hacked the control panel on the way here.” I explained. There was another explosion behind us. “I wonder if he figured that out yet?” I said. “Nice work.” Santi complemented. “Just thinking ahead.” I said. “This way.” I said leading him out. “How do we get off the moon?” Santi asked. “We’ve got that covered.” I replied. We ran out found a spaceship waiting for us. “That’s our getaway.” I said. We ran in and the door closed. “Ready for takeoff?” Fer asked. We strapped in and nodded. “Light speeeed!” he said then launched off the moon base and went back to Earth. Meanwhile, back on the moon base, the Junkman was staring at the remains of his destroyed lab. “Those annoying brats! I will have my revenge soon enough!” he stated. “…unkman…” a voice barley came through the communicator. “Junkman!” “Ugh!” the Junkman said. Then activated the hologram projector. The hologram projector showed Inspector #10. “What happened?” he asked. Inspector #10 was the real mastermind behind all this. “Those annoying brats found a way to destroy the technology you said wouldn’t fail.” The Junkman replied. “Even your drones were useless.” “You let them escape?!” he asked. “Your failure is not tolerated. You cannot fail me.” he said. “Do you have any idea what those kids are like?” The Junkman asked. “I do. That is why I hired you.” Inspector #10 replied. “I did not hire you to fail me.” he stated. “Failure is not an option.” the Junkman said. “I did not fail, it simply did not go as planned. But, I have already completed the nanoanalysis.” he indicated. “Our plan is bound to succeed.” “And this time, the ignorant child will not stand in our way.” Inspector #10 stated. The End? Characters *Tomas Maggi *Santi Diaz *Fer Maggi Villians *Giant Shrimp *Drones *The Junkman *Inspector #10 (end) Aliens used *Danger Duck *Grey Matter *Spykeback Trivia *There will be an episode that continues from this. *This is the begining of an arc. Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Tomas 10 Episodes